Embarrassed
by xoc13
Summary: Why is Booth embarrassed? What will Bones do about it? REad and fidn out even though summary sucks. Set in season 5. B&B rated M because more can be done with M rated fics.
1. Chapter 1

It was a Thursday afternoon and the two partners were on their way to Sweets' office for their weekly session. They entered the shrink's office and sat down.

"Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan." Sweets nodded at the two and the partners nodded back. "Today we will do some trust exercises." Booth and Bones looked at each other.

The session had been going well until Sweets told them the instructions for their next exercise.

"Dr. Brennan, straddle Agent Booth…" but Booth interrupted before Sweets could continue.

"Wow, get your own sex life." Booth told him.

"This exercise will help me evaluate how comfortable the two of you are in…" Booth was about to stand and punch the psychologist, but Brennan placed a hand on his knee to stop him. Booth looked her square in the eyes and remained seated.

"If we do this exercise, will we be done for today?" Dr. Brennan asked and Booth couldn't believe she was going to do what the kid wanted. Sweets nodded.

Brennan straddled his thighs without a warning and Booth's hands instantly fell on her hips. Sweets raised his gaze when he heard silence in the room. The partners had their eyes locked, but remained quiet. Booth's grip strengthened as he felt his cock harden. He was so embarrassed, yet couldn't let go of her. Sweets couldn't see the gazes the two partners shot at each other, nor could he see Booth's growing erection because of Brennan's skirt. Booth was trying to get a grip and release his partner, but he couldn't.

"Sweets, can you give us a minute?" Booth squeaked after a few minutes of silence. The last thing he needed was for the shrink to realize what was going on.

"This is my office." Sweets responded.

"Sweets, get out." Brennan turned her face to look at the shrink and her glare told him that she was serious. Reluctantly, Sweets rose from his chair and exited the office.

There was an awkward silence. Brennan rose from his thighs and stood in front of him before he could feel how wet she was. She could now see, rather than feel the bulge in his pants. Booth was stupefied and couldn't move.

"I have to get out of here." Booth finally managed to squeak. He tried his best to hide his hard on, but as he reached the door he knew he wasn't going to be able to walk out of the building without anyone noticing. If he stayed in the room with her, he wasn't sure what he might do.

"Booth, you don't have to be embarrassed. It is perfectly normal for a male to…" Brennan decided to remain silent. She didn't want to make Booth feel more uncomfortable. "I have an idea."

Sweets was on his way back to his office when he saw the two partners walking towards the elevators. They were facing each other and their bodies were very close together. Sweets thought it was a little odd, but decided to leave them alone for the time being.

Luckily for Booth there weren't a lot of people on the street as they exited the FBI building. He was so embarrassed and was walking as fast as he could towards his SUV. He really didn't need his partner to think that he was being a pervert. In his hasty walk Booth didn't bother to look at the street when he crossed. He heard Brennan call his name, but he thought she was trying to make him feel better and didn't turn around. He felt her hands push him and then heard the screeching of tires. He fell to the ground and when he turned he saw Brennan on the floor too. She had pushed him out of the way and had taken the hit of the car that was about to run him over.

* * *

**Hey, I'm back with a new story. Review if anyone is interested in where this is going.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The alerts and reviews I received for the first chapter made this new one possible. Thank you so much. **

**Disclaimer: definitely not mine**

* * *

Booth lied on his bed staring at the ceiling. It would soon be morning and he hadn't been able to get a wink of sleep. He had taken Brennan to a hospital after the accident. Luckily she only had a few broken bones._ Bones has broken bones. Funny, _Booth thought. To be more precise, she broke her right leg and left arm. Booth felt so guilty, although his Bones had assured him that it wasn't his fault.

Booth laughed as he remembered how his Bones had fought with the hospital doctor. She was so stubborn. She didn't want to stay in the hospital despite the doctor's instructions, yet she made Booth get a check up to make sure he didn't throw his back on the fall. Booth took her to her place and she told him that he didn't need to stay. He was going to pick her up and drive her to work in the morning. The woman needed more than a few casts and a pair of crutches to keep her away from work.

As Booth showered, he remembered the incident in Sweet's office. He had been so embarrassed. He was glad his Bones hadn't brought it up. He wished he'd had the guts to tell her his true feelings for her. If he'd done that, perhaps she would be cast free and he would have had a good night's sleep.

Booth drove to her apartment in record time. He didn't want to keep her waiting because he knew his Bones liked to be out of her apartment by seven.

He knocked on her front door, but she didn't answer. After a few more knocks, Booth felt inpatient and used the spare key she'd given him long ago to enter. He heard silence as he closed the front door. He called her name, but didn't hear an answer. He grew even more worried and walked towards her bedroom. Booth paused at the closed door and knocked; still no answer. As he entered her bedroom, he could hear her in the shower. He was relieved that she was okay, but wanted to make sure.

"Bones!" Booth called out to see if she really was okay.

"Booth?!" Brennan responded.

"Yeah, sorry to barge in your room, but I didn't know if you were okay." Booth couldn't pass up the opportunity of sitting on her bed. He reached under his thigh when he sat and he realized he'd sat on her underwear. _Seeley, get a grip. Don't ogle. Wow, those black panties and bra must really look good on her. _

"Sorry, I didn't think it would take me longer to get ready." Booth lied back on the bed and closed his eyes. _Wow, this bed feels really good. Better than my bed._ Booth's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a loud sound.

"Bones, you okay?" He asked as he jumped to his feet.

"I fell, but I'm okay." Brennan tried to get up from the shower floor, but in her attempt she brought the shower curtain down with her. "Booth, I don't think I can get up." Booth walked to the bathroom door, but stopped before he went in.

"Wait, I can't go in there." Booth's voice sounder nervous.

"Why not?" Brennan felt really helpless.

"Because…you're _in_ the shower." Booth really emphasized the word 'in'. _But I can't leave her on the shower floor._ "Wait hold on." Booth removed his tie and covered his eyes with it. He bumped into the door frame on his first step. When he finally made his way inside, he heard Brennan speak and that guided him towards her.

"It's nothing you haven't seen before." Brennan extended her right arm, "Here."

"Bones! I've never seen you naked." Booth defended.

"Wow, and you say I'm too literal." Booth extended his arms to find hers. "I meant that it's not like you haven't seen a woman naked before." Booth didn't answer that comment.

"Sorry." Booth's face turned red as he realized his hand grazed the side of one of her breasts as he grabbed her arm. Brennan stifled her laugh.

"It's okay. Booth, can you turn the water off." Booth extended his free hand and found the knob and turned it off.

"Put your arm here." He helped her stand and she put her cast free arm around his neck.

"Let me get my towel." Brennan reached and grabbed her towel. She struggled to wrap it around her body as Booth held her tight. He lifted her off her feet and with her instructions sat her on her bed. Booth turned around and removed the tie from his eyes. "Thanks for helping me." She smiled, but he didn't see.

"If I would have seen that car, you wouldn't need me help." Booth didn't turn around to see his partner. He could here the ruffling of the plastic bags she put over her casts to keep them dry. Plus, he wasn't sure if she was done putting her underwear on.

"Stop it, Booth. It wasn't your fault." He stayed quiet. "Hey, can you do me a favor?" Brennan waited for him to answer.

"Sure."

"Open the drawer in front of you and…" before she finished Booth walked the few steps he needed to reach for the drawer. He gasped as he opened the drawer and Brennan smiled at his reaction. "When you are done ogling, can you hand me something for me to actually wear." She was enjoying making him squirm.

"I'm not ogling. What do you want?" He was ogling, but he wasn't going to let her know that for sure.

"I don't care. You pick; as long as it's comfortable." She chuckled lightly. He was ogling, and she knew it. Booth opened a different drawer and grabbed some jeans for her to wear. He opened her closet and grabbed a white v neck tee for her and the red jacket he loves so much. He walked over to the bed with one hand extended to hand her the articles of clothing and the other hand covering his eyes. _I sure will have a hard time knowing that I chose her clothing today_, Booth thought.

"Can you get me my crutches? They are in the…" Booth quickly went into her restroom. It was better to be in there than staying close to her when he knew she was dressing. He stayed in the restroom a few minutes in order to calm his nerves. He didn't need to embarrass himself in front of her again.

"That took you long enough." Brennan joked as he approached her with closed eyes. She grabbed his hand as he handed her the crutches. "I'm decent. You can open your eyes, Booth." He slowly opened his eyes and saw that she was dressed and had cut her jeans to accommodate the cast that ended above her knee. "Booth you're wet." She ran her hand up his left arm over his suit jacket. Her hand made its way to touch his shirt's sleeve, "Even your shirt is wet." Booth turned a little red. "Can you help me with my jacket?"

"Sure." He helped her slip into her jacket.

"I'll be ready in a few minutes." She went into the bathroom and Booth exited her bedroom.

Booth made coffee. He held both cups of coffee as he opened the door to leave her apartment. "Crutchies first." Booth joked and Brennan shot him a glare.

* * *

Brennan opened her front door and quickly made her way to sit on the couch. _I'm so tired. Who needs the gym when you have crutches._ They didn't have a case, so Brennan spent her day identifying a set of remains from limbo. Angela harassed her friend until she told her what had happened. Angela's jaw almost dropped to the floor when Brennan told her about the incident in Sweet's office. 'Hot' was all Angela had to say. Brennan was glad that Angela had given her a ride home because she knew that it was Booth's weekend with Parker and she didn't want to ruin their father/son time.

There was a knock on her door and Brennan whimpered. _The couch feels so good. I don't want to get up. I told Angela that I would be fine._ Reluctantly, she made her way to the front door. Without looking to see who it was, Brennan opened her front door.

"Bones!" Parker's greeting took her by surprise. The little boy hugged her and walked with her to the couch.

"Hi, Parker. What are you doing here?" Booth entered as Brennan asked her question. They smiled at each other.

"Daddy told me that you saved his life and that you fell today. We came to take you with us so that we can take care of you." Parker's voice was full of enthusiasm. Brennan opened her mouth to say something, but Booth cut her off.

"You can't say no, Bones." Both father and son gave her a charm smile and she couldn't resist.

"Fine." Brennan rose from the couch and headed to her bedroom to pack for the weekend.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? The smut will come soon I promise. Reviews will help me post the next chapter. So if you want to know what happens in their weekend, review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the alerts and reviews. Glad you guys like it so far. **

**Disclaimer: not mine**

* * *

At Booth's place they ate and watched some tv. Parker whined that it was too soon for bed, but Booth told him that they still had two more days to be together.

"Bones, you'll sleep on my bed." Booth told Brennan smugly.

"Booth, you'll hurt your back again if you sleep on the couch." Brennan was being stubborn.

"I'll have none of that stubbornness, Bones. I'll share the bed with Parker." Booth shot her a smile and she knew she was beat.

"Good night, Bones." Parker hugged Brennan good night. "Thank you for saving my daddy." Parker whispered in her ear and Brennan hugged him tighter in response.

"Good night, Bones. Scream if you need anything." Booth kissed her on the cheek.

Booth couldn't sleep knowing that the woman of his dreams was sleeping on his bed just a few feet away. He'd give anything to be sleeping with her on that bed. Booth heard sobbing and thought it was just his imagination. As he continued to hear the sobs, he made his way to his bedroom. Brennan was sobbing in her sleep, probably because she was in pain.

"Bones wake up." Booth shook her shoulder lightly for a few seconds.

"What?" Brennan slowly opened her eyes to look at Booth.

"Here, take these." Booth helped her sit and handed her two white pills. "I got your prescription filled because I knew you wouldn't do it."

"I don't need the pills." Brennan crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"Ha, Parker gives me worse attitude than that." Booth brought the pills to her mouth and Brennan had no choice. He handed her some water and she swallowed the pills.

"Happy?"

"Yeah, know you will sleep soundly." He shot her his charm smile. _Damn, he knows what my weakness is, _Brennan thought. Brennan scooted towards the middle of the bed and patted the space she'd occupied for him to lie down. Booth was more than happy to do so.

They stared at each other for a while. "Thanks for saving my life, Bones." He leaned closer and kissed her on the cheek. _Oh, Temperance. That's twice in one night._ Brennan wanted to say something, but the pills got the better of her and she drifted off to sleep.

When Brennan woke up the next morning and was a little surprised to see Booth asleep next to her. She quickly remembered he'd given her pain killers and she gave him space to lie down. She looked at his sleeping form and thought about how horrible her life would be if Booth was gone. She could spend the rest of the day looking at his sleeping form, but she had to go pee. _Think, Tempe. How are you going to grab your crutches with Booth on the way?_ Since Booth was lying on his side, Brennan thought it would be easy to climb over him and grab the crutches. She swung her left leg over his legs and placed her left hand on that same side of his body. She was trying her best to keep her weight off of him. Before she could swing the rest of her body, Booth moved to lie on his back. Brennan's breasts were right in his face and her sex was deliciously pressing against his. _Tempe, Tempe, Tempe. Only you can get yourself in situations like this one. Be careful and don't wake him. This position looks really wrong. If he wakes up, the only embarrassed one will be you._ Booth's face rubbed against her breasts and Brennan had to bite her lips not to moan. _Tempe, hurry up. Get off of him now before you attack this man in his sleep. But, fuck his dick feels hard._ Brennan waited a few more seconds before she moved again. Telling herself that it was not to wake him. _Yeah, right. You love the feel of his manhood pressing up against you and his face pressed in between your breasts._ Brennan nodded a 'yes' to that comment and swung her cast covered leg over his body thankful that she hadn't woken him up. Brennan grabbed her crutches and made her way to the bathroom.

Parker was exiting the bathroom when he saw Brennan. They hugged and Parker invited her to watch Saturday morning cartoons with him. After doing her business, Brennan accompanied Parker in the living room.

Booth woke up and saw that his Bones was no longer in the bed with him. He looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was just after eight. He rose from the bed and padded to the living room, making a quick stop in the bathroom first.

"Morning." Booth greeted his son and his Bones.

"Morning." Brennan and Parker answered in unison. Booth found it sweet that they both answered at the same time.

"Anyone hungry?" Brennan and Parker nodded and Booth disappeared into the kitchen.

"Thanks, your pancakes are the best." Parker took his plate to the sink and returned to the living room.

"Yeah, your pancakes are really good. Thanks, Booth." Before Brennan could attempt to take her plate to the sink, Booth toke it away from her.

"No, we're taking care of you." Booth told her in a sweet voice.

When Booth was done cleaning up in the kitchen, he reentered the living room.

"Where's Bones?" Booth asked his son as he waved a hand in the boys face to get his attention.

"She's in the shower. We're going to the arcade and to watch a movie. I call the next shower." Booth nodded and made his way to his bedroom.

Booth was making the bed when Brennan entered the bedroom. _He cooks, washes dishes, makes the bed, he's 'hot' as Angela would put it, and he definitely is not gay. Temperance, what more do you want?_ Brennan stared at him until he finished.

"Hey, Bones. I didn't know you were there. You sure you want to go to the arcade? Parker will wear us down in a matter of minutes." They both chuckled lightly. Booth liked the light blue jeans and blue long sleeve shirt she was wearing. She looked good even with those jeans that fit her a little loose.

"Yeah, Parker asked if we could go and I couldn't say no." Booth went to his closet and picked a pair of black jeans and a white tee to wear. To Brennan, even in pjs Booth looked good. They continued talking and somehow they ended up being face to face. Without realizing it, they had leaned in closer and their lips were just a few centimeters apart. They were having one of their moments and when they were about to kiss…

"Daddy, your turn to shower." Parker walked in and handed Booth a towel. The two partners looked at each other without saying anything. There was no awkwardness in their gazes.

"Wow, it's hot in here. Let's go to the living room, Parker." Brennan and Parker exited the room and Booth was left dumbstruck. _Did that just happen? Did she just say that?_ Booth made his way to the shower; it got a little too hot.

* * *

They were at the arcade for two hours. To Booth's surprise Brennan was really good at some of the games. _I guess Bones' been practicing. _She even challenged Booth in a game of _Street Fighter_ and she actually won. Parker made fun of him for a while and Booth had to admit out loud that Bones was good.

They watched _Percy Jackson & the Olympians: Lightning Thief_ by Parkers requests. Booth was actually amazed that Brennan had actually watched the film and not criticize, out loud at least. They went to the diner and Brennan stole from Booth's fries.

By the time they returned to Booth's apartment, Parker was too tired to whine about bedtime. Booth could tell Brennan was tired too and told her that it was okay if she wanted to go to bed. She admitted she was a little tired kissed him goodnight. _How will I sleep tonight? After sleeping with her I don't think I'll ever get used to sleeping on that bed without her. If I only had the guts to tell her how I feel. Better get some rest,  
Seeley. _Reluctantly, Booth made his way to Parker's room.

Sunday was breeze and Rebecca picked Parker up early. Brennan stayed a few more hours to cheer up Booth. They talked and enjoyed each other's company. Brennan told Booth that she wanted to go back to her place to get her stuff ready for Monday. Although Booth wanted her to stay, he drove her to her place. They said good night and Booth told her that he would pick her up the following morning.

As Brennan lied on her bed she remembered the incident in Sweet's office. She instantly felt wet as she remembered how hard his dick felt. Her hand slipped inside her panties and she began to stroke herself slowly with one finger. Her hand picked up speed as she remembered his face pressed against her breasts. A few more strokes and her body was rocked by a strong orgasm.

Booth was lying on his back looking at the ceiling. His room smelled like her it was intoxicating. His hand went under the waistband of his boxer's and he stroked himself. The tension from the last few days had his body needing release. His hand sped up and in is his imagination it was her hand. He screamed her name as he shot his load.

* * *

**How do you guys like this chapter? Review to say if you like it. Next chapter depends on your comments/wishes for these two. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the support. I was asked where the length of Brennan's arm cast is, it is below the elbow. This explains (partly) how she can put her bra on. The cast on her leg is just above her knee. **

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

* * *

Booth was driving to his Bones' apartment. He'd gone to visit her in her office, but was told that she had already left with Angela. Today was the one month anniversary of the embarrassing incident that led to her accident. He has been giving a lot of thought to his feeling for her and how he needed to tell her. Well, today Seeley J. Booth was going to muster up his confidence and tell her that he loves her.

Brennan locked her front door and made her way to sit on the couch. _These casts are killing me. They are so uncomfortable. _She was removing her jacket when there was a knock on her door. She rose from the couch and opened the door.

"Ange, I told you I'd be fine." Brennan retreated to the couch without seeing that it was Booth at her door and not Angela.

"Bones! You should always check who it is before opening the door." He closed the door as he juggled with the take-out cartons. "I brought Thai." He shot her his charm smile.

"I thought it was Angela." Brennan was already sitting on the couch.

"I went to the Jeffersonian, but Hodgins told me that Angela brought you home." He placed the take-out cartons on the coffee table in front of the couch as he sat.

"I just got here. You must've probably missed us when we left." She smiled at him. "I'm actually really hungry." She wiggled her eyebrows at the cartons of food. "Can you set up while I change?" Booth nodded. "I just need to get into some comfortable clothes." She turned so that her back was facing him. " Can you give me a hand with my bra?" Booth gulped and Brennan heard him. _He's such a prude._ Brennan now had a big smile on her face. "Perhaps this will help." She lifted her shirt and removed it. Booth's hand instantly moved to undo the clasp of her bra. His hands moved slowly down her back lingering more than they should have before he moved removed them from her body. _His hands feel wonderful against my bare skin. _"I'll be back in a few." She looked at him over her shoulder as she licked her lips before making her way to her bedroom. It was an erotic experience for both of them.

Booth made himself busy by setting up their meal. He recited saints and sports stats to get him mind cleared. That task was made impossible when Brennan returned. She was wearing a red tank top, under which Booth could tell she wasn't wearing anything, and some black shorts that just barely covered her sex. Booth felt his member twitch at the site of her.

They ate in silence. Booth was trying his best to fight the urge of jumping her and taking her right then and there. _She's doing it on purpose. How am I supposed to fight this hard on with her wearing that?...You don't have to. _That last thought was haunting him and he knew that he had to do something soon.

They finished their meal and remained quiet. Brennan took one of the extra chop sticks that were left unused and used it to scratch her under her arm in the cast. Booth laughed.

"What's so funny?" Brennan looked at him.

"Remember when I broke my arm?" Brennan nodded. "I was scratching with a pen and you told it was gross." He laughed again. "Look at you now."

"Well, it is very itchy." Brennan grew frustrated with her itching.

"I know what will take your mind off of the itching." Booth was ready to make his move.

"What?" Booth cupped her face with his hands and kissed her. It took Brennan a few seconds to register what was going on and when she did she allowed his lips to guide hers. He kissed her slow and tender. His tongue entered her mouth and they could both taste the flavors of their meal. When they parted for air, Booth looked at her expectantly.

"So?" Booth's heart was racing.

"I don't know. It still feels itchy." She smiled at him and that was his signal of approval. He leaned forward and kissed her lips, but this time she was ready. Their tongues danced in a passionate kiss that said so much to both of them.

"And?" Booth wiggled his brow at her.

"I think it is working, but there's still some itching." She threw him a sexy glare.

They resumed their kissing and Booth's right hand went up her left thigh. Brennan felt the wetness pool between her thighs instantly. Booth's hand went under her tank top and caressed her abdomen. They swallowed each other's moans with their kisses. His hand moved dangerously close to her breasts, but instead of touching her there Booth's hand moved to her back.

"I've forgotten about the itching." Brennan was very turned on and she could tell by the tent in his pants that so was he.

"I told you." He rested his forehead against hers. "I've wanted to tell you how I feel about you for a very long time, but I've never had the guts to do so. Your accident made me see that I could loose you in an instant and I don't want that. I still don't know why it's taken me so long to tell you that I love you…" Brennan kissed him to stop his rambling.

"I love you too. I've been waiting for you to come and get it for a long time now. I've been wanting to love you for a very long time." He could see the sincerity in her eyes. They kissed and as he leaned in closer she hissed in pain. "My leg." Booth realized that he had crushed her leg with his own.

"Sorry." Booth felt horrible for hurting her.

"It's not your fault, Booth. My leg's been hurting all day." She sent him an apologetic glance. _Stupid leg had to ruin the mood._

"It's okay. I know you'll make it up to me later." He carried her to the bedroom and laid her on the bed. He placed pillows under her right leg to give it higher elevation. He looked in her nightstand's drawer for the pain killers. He handed her the pills and she took them without argue.

He cleaned the remains they left after their eating and returned to her bedroom. She was soundly asleep and Booth removed his clothing. He climbed in bed with her in only his underwear. He scooted to lie closer to her and closed his eyes. _Maybe tomorrow Seeley._

* * *

**So, did you guys like it or was it horrible disappointing? Either way I'd like to know. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Special thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter, but also thanks for all of you who read and follow the story. Here's the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: not mine**

* * *

Brennan opened her eyes the next morning and thought she had the best dream of her life. She touched her lips and remembered those kisses with Booth. They had seemed so real. She turned her head to the left to look at the time, but instead she saw Booth lying next to her. _It hadn't been a dream._ She stared at him for a few seconds before reaching her right hand to touch his face.

"Hey, how's your leg?" Booth opened his eyes and kissed her hand.

"Better, much better. I didn't mean to wake you." Brennan could tell that Booth was shirtless and wondered how much of his lower half was covered.

"It's okay." He asked her what time it was and she told him it was a few minutes before five am. "Bones!" Booth looked at her wide-eyed.

"I wanted to know how much you were covered down there. Plus, I also wanted to know if you always wake up hard." Her right hand was stroking him through his underwear.

"What do you mean by 'always wake up hard'?" Booth groaned in pleasure as her hand slipped under the waistband of his boxers. _Her hand feels so good._

"On that weekend I spent with you and Parker…on that Saturday morning I woke up and needed to go to the bathroom." Brennan smiled as he pulled his boxers lower to give her better access. "I climbed on over you in order to grab my crutches, but you rolled on your back. Your face was pressed against my breasts and I could feel you were hard. You rubbed your face against my breasts, and for a moment I thought you had woken up." His cock was fully erect by now.

"If I had been awake, you would have known." He looked at her with a sexy smile.

"Really?" He nodded. "What would you have done?" Brennan was very wet and her core throbbed.

"This." He leaned forward and kissed her lips. He kissed his way to her breasts as his hands caressed. He sucked her already hard peaks through the fabric of her tank top. She used her left had to gently push his head closer to her breasts as her other hand stroked him slowly.

Booth grabbed the hem of her tank top and began to raise it. Reluctantly, Brennan released his cock from her grip. When she was shirt less, he lowered his head once again to suck on her sensitive skin and Brennan continued to stroke him.

His hands carefully removed her tiny shorts, and to Booth's pleasure she wasn't wearing any panties. He inserted a finger in her heat and began to stroke her slowly. He moved his mouth to kiss her lips. They both increased the speed of their strokes. He was close and he could feel that she was too. His mouth moved to bite the side of her neck as he shot his load into her hand. Not wanting to leave her behind, he didn't stop his stroking. As he felt her inner muscles clench, he quickly placed his head in between her thighs. He lifted her leg over his shoulder and made sure he didn't hurt her right leg. He licked her juices as she screamed his name. After they shared a kiss and Brennan could taste herself on his lips.

"Mmm…that was wonderful. I have to admit that I always imagined our first orgasm together to be as you pumped me hard, but this was better than what I imagined." She looked him straight in the eyes, "Thanks for trusting me, I'm clean and you have nothing to worry about."

"First, yes it was amazing and it only gets better after this." He began to draw lazy circles on her abdomen. "Second, of course I trust you. I'm clean too." They stared at each other and smiled as they both leaned closer to kiss.

They showered together. Booth soaped her body with lots of care and his hands wrapped around her body to keep her steady.

"I bet I look pretty un-sexy with these plastic bags and casts." She pointed to the plastic bags that prevented her casts from getting wet.

"You always look sexy." He turned the water off and helped her dry off. Brennan sat on the edge of the bathtub to wait until he dried off. She watched as he dried his muscular body.

Booth had gone to his SUV to grab the extra change of clothes he always kept there and was now putting on his fresh pair of boxers in the living room. He put on his jeans and sat on the couch to put on his socks and shoes. _My Vans_ _look good with my suits and with my jeans._ Booth was putting his belt on when he heard Brennan scream. He quickly made his way to her bedroom. "What's wrong?"

"Look." Brennan pointed to the bite mark he left on her neck. He gulped hard a little afraid of what she might do to him.

"You can cover that." He told her in his defense, but she moved closer to him. Without warning she bit the side of his neck.

"You can cover that." She told him smugly.

--------

At the Jeffersonian Angela quickly noticed the love bite on Booth's neck. Although Brennan wore her hair down in order to cover the bite she had, nothing escapes Angela Montenegro.

"Congrats." Angela told her friend as she strode into the office.

"For what?" Brennan looked up from her computer to look at her friend. Angela pointed to Brennan's neck and grinned wide as she exited the office. Brennan laughed to herself. _It's like she has a radar._

* * *

Their relationship as a couple grew in the next two weeks. It felt right to be together. They were happy and yes they were in love. It was obvious to anyone who saw them that they were in love, but not to Sweets. The young psychologist thought differently and felt he had to warn Dr. Brennan.

Brennan was waiting for Booth in her office. Today she was getting her casts removed and she was already planning on how to reward his patience and respect. Angela swung by her office to offer her a lift, but Brennan told her that Booth was picking her up. Angela wished her good luck and left.

A few minutes later, Sweets entered her office closing the door behind him. "I need to talk to you, Dr. Brennan. It's very important." He stood in front of her.

"Can't it wait?" Sweets looked at her blankly. "What is it?"

"It's about your relationship with Agent Booth."

"What about it?" She looked at him expectantly.

"Look, I'm aware of the newly formed relationship you two have as a couple. I feel like I must point out that…" he took a deep breath, "It might not be real."

"I don't know what that means. What are you trying to tell me?" Brennan's mind was racing with a million thoughts. She didn't like where this conservation was headed.

"You save his life. Can't you see it?" Brennan didn't speak. "You're still the same Brennan and he's still the same Booth." Sweets didn't want to do this, but he felt he had to. "He's not in love with you, but with what you did. As time passes and your heroic act fades away…" Sweets stopped talking when Booth entered her office.

"Bones, you ready?" Brennan exited her office without saying a word. Booth looked at Sweets questionably before following her.

_He's in love with what you did._ Those words were repeated over and over in Brennan's head.

* * *

**I like Sweets, but he's the only one I see saying something like that. So what do you guys think? Reviews are appreciated. **


	6. Chapter 6

Brennan was quiet all the way home. Booth was worried since she hadn't spoken a word since they left the Jeffersonian. They'd gone to dinner and she hadn't stolen any of his fries._ That was so unlike her,_ Booth thought. He drove her to her apartment and he was going to make her talk about whatever was going on in that big brain of hers.

"Bones, is something wrong?" Booth closed the front door and walked closer to her, but Brennan took a step back.

"I'm going to shower." She walked slowly. Booth shook his head in disapproval; the doctor had told her to use the crutches a few more days for support, but being the stubborn person she is, she didn't want to. Booth decided to give her some more minutes alone to think.

When Booth entered her bedroom he saw she was sitting on the edge of her bed. He got a glimpse of the black panties she was wearing under the loose tee she had on. Booth sat next to her on the bed and waited for her to speak.

"I shaved my leg. It has been six weeks." She laughed awkwardly at her joke.

"Yeah, it's smooth." Booth ran his hand on her now cast free leg and patted her thigh.

"Before you picked me up a the Jeffersonian, Sweets came to talk to me." She turned her face to look at him and he nodded for her to continue. "He told me that you're not in love with me, that you just think you are."

"Wait, he said what? I'm going to smack that guy." Booth was furious. _How could sweets be such an idiot and tell her something like that? Doesn't he know that you can't pressure her? _"I don't think I'm in love with you, I know I am. I have known for a long time." Booth leaned closer and kissed her. His lips were desperate to show her that his feelings are true and not an illusion. "Do you believe him?" he looked at her praying that she didn't believe the 12 year old shrink.

"I hate psychology." She smiled at him.

"Then, why have you been so quiet?" He released the breath he was holding and took her hands in his.

"It's just difficult for me to understand why he would say that." They shared another kiss. "If he's right, then I don't want to be right. I love you and I know you do to." They kissed again. "It's irrational, but I felt your love in our first kiss…not the Christmas one, but our real first kiss." She rested her forehead on his.

They kissed and settled her on the bed. After years of waiting, here they were ready to love each other. "Got any…" she kissed him before he could finish. "No need. On my doctor visit last week, I started on the contraceptive pill." She pulled him closer. "You sure?" He asked her to make sure. She pulled him closer again and there was no turning back. She pulled at his suit jacket and he happily took it off and without hesitation removed his all his clothes in an instant. Brennan whistled her approval and Booth found it very hot that she did that. He removed the tee shirt and panties she was wearing. They kissed and devoured each other in a passionate frenzy. He entered her slowly and started a slow pace. He kissed her lips as his thrusts picked up pace. She bucked her hips to meet his every thrust.

Their lips didn't part as they were both rocked by a powerful orgasm.

They were in bed tangled up. Her head rested on his chest and he ran a hand through her hair. "You know, I don't think Sweets was trying to be fucked up by telling you that. But I still want to kick his ass or I can let you do it." He kissed the top of her head.

"Ha, yeah he probably thought he was helping, but instead he could have made things worse." She climbed on top of him and crossed her arms on his chest. She propped her head on her arms to look at him. He ran his hands on her back.

They were quiet until Brennan sat up, straddling his hips. "I have an idea of how to teach Sweets a lesson." She rocked her hips and Booth growled at the sensation.

"Really? Getting back at Sweets will be fun. What's the plan?" he gripped her hips.

"I'll tell you later." She had a wicked smile on her face. "I want to ride you right now." he nodded in approval and they began another round of well deserved love making.

* * *

Brennan was at the Jeffersonian early the next morning. She was waiting for Angela in the artist's office. Angela was surprised to find her friend waiting for her in her office.

"Hey sweetie, can I help you with something?" Angela left her purse on her desk.

"I need your help." Brennan grabbed her friend to explain her the plan.

* * *

**Does anyone think they know what Brennan is going to do? (BTW, for those who don't know the 'loves what you did' is from an iCarly ep.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts. Here is the last chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: not mine**

* * *

Angela listened to her friend without interruptions. She was more than willing to help her out. "Baby boy shrink has a lot to learn. Is he blind?" Angela was going to help her friend teach the boy a lesson.

"So, will you help me?" Brennan really needed the artist's help for this.

"Are you kidding me? Of course I will help you." Angela tapped her friend's forehead in a 'duh' expression.

"Okay, so can you get me what I need?" Brennan really wanted her plan to work. It would be hilarious.

"Sweetie, this is a museum." Brennan looked at her questionably. "I'll get everything you'll need." Angela stood thinking for a second. "I'll need Hodgins' help in getting the swords, though. Is it okay if I tell him what's going on? Because if I don't, the conspiracy nut will be very paranoid and won't let us work." Angela told Brennan in a matter of fact voice.

"Yeah, that's fine as long as he doesn't warn Sweets." Brennan hugged her friend. "I'm going to ask Cam if she can have the lab cleared early."

"It's Friday, there will be more than one that will be happy to leave early on a Friday." Angela winked at her best friend. Brennan smiled and exited the office.

------------

"Brennan, everything's set. When you're ready I'll help you with your outfit." Angela told Brennan as she entered the anthropologist's office.

"Okay, give me a few minutes to finish up this paperwork and I'll meet you in your office." Angela nodded and left. Brennan looked at the time and saw that it was past three. She needed to finish fast if she wanted to be done on time.

-----------

"Done." Angela turned Brennan around in order to observe her work. "Sweetie, you look hot. I know your goal of embarrassing the shrink will totally work." Angela whistled at her friend.

"I'll call Booth so he can bring Sweets." She grabbed her cell phone and dialed Booth.

"Booth." Booth answered with his usual greeting.

"Everything's set. Bring him." Booth okayed her and hung up.

"I'll tell Hodgins to be ready." Angela went to look for the bug man to tell him to be ready.

-------

"Sweets!" Booth jogged to catch up the psychologist that was about to enter the elevator.

"Agent Booth, can I help you with something?" Sweets was worried that Booth was going to kick his ass for what he'd said to Brennan.

"Hey, Bones wants to see you. Come on, I'll drive you." Booth entered the elevator with the psychologist.

"Did she say for what?" Sweets was a little scared. Something seemed fishy about this. Booth shook his head.

---------

Booth entered the Jeffersonian with Sweets by his side. "I need to talk to Cam." Booth patted the psychologist and left him standing alone in the now very empty lab.

Hodgins conveniently walked by now that the psychologist was alone. "Hey, Dr. Hodgins. Do you know were Dr. Brennan is? Booth told me she wanted to talk to me."

"She's in Angela's office. I'll go get her for you." They climbed the steps on the platform as they talked. "Just wait here." _Hodgins seemed creepy_. Sweets tried to shrug of the conspiracy feeling. _Man, Hodgins has influence. I feel a little paranoid right now._ Sweets spotted a sword. _Wow, that looks like the one Xena the Warrior Princess uses._

Hodgins entered Angela's office. "Sweets is on the platform waiting for Dr. B." Brennan took a deep breath and started to walk out of the office. "Hey, I don't know why we are messing with Sweets, but I like it and I'm glad to be a part of this." Brennan smiled and walked out. "What are we waiting for? Do you want to miss the show?" Angela pulled Hodgins and hurried to a place where they could see the show.

Sweets was swing the sword pretending to be a warrior and he remembered how excited he'd been when he had won Excalibur. The sound of metal clinging was heard and the sword dropped form Sweets' hands. "I'm sorry if I was messing with evidence." Sweets turned his face to find Brennan holding an identical sword to the one he had been holding. She was also dressed in an outfit that very much resembled that of Xena the Warrior Princess. _She looks very hot in that outfit._ Brennan took a step closer to him and Sweets suddenly felt scared. _No, she looks scary._ Her facial expression didn't give anything away and Sweets was slowly being trapped in a corner.

"Hey, you look good Dr. Brennan." Sweets was trying to get her to stop in her tracks. He was really scared now. Brennan placed the tip of the sword in his chest and pushed lightly. Sweets thought he was going to get a heart attack. _Is she going to kill me?_

She grabbed his tie and sliced it with the sword. Sweets was breathing hard. _That shit is sharp. Please, don't kill me._ Brennan gave him a light push and he fell back. (He wasn't injured, though.) She leaned close and whispered. "Don't mess with the Warrior Princess." Sweets gulped and Brennan left him in the platform by himself.

All this time Booth, Hodgins, and Angela watched form above leaning on a rail. They had a good kick seeing how Brennan put the shrink in his place. They knew he wasn't injured, although Sweets remained still for a few minutes. They figured he was too scared to move.

-----------

Booth locked his door after them. Brennan walked to the couch and he followed. They sat and Booth pulled her closer. "You know, I think you scared him more than embarrassed him. It looked like he was about to pee in his pants." He chuckled lightly.

"Eww…that would have been more than embarrassing." Brennan made a funny grossed out face and Booth laughed.

"I was a little jealous of him, though." Booth made a hurt expression.

"Why?" She sat on his lap and looked him in the eyes.

"Because…you put on that sexy outfit for him." He shot her a puppy dog look. "You looked _really_ hot."

"It wasn't really like that. I would have let you take it off, but well…it wasn't mine. Maybe I'll acquire one for future use and let you rip it off. You know this Warrior Princess is all yours." She pulled him in for a kiss and he quickly responded.

"All mine?" she nodded and he growled. They kissed and began tugging at each other's clothes.

They walked to his bedroom as they removed each other's clothing. They fell on the bed once they were naked and began devouring each other with passionate kisses. He kissed her neck and made his way to her breasts. He sucked and licked gently as he ran his hands all over her body. Her hands were also busy running all over his body.

His mouth kissed her all over and she pulled him to stop. He looked at her and she motioned for him to get closer. She kissed him as she stroked his cock. He moaned into her mouth and she sped up. After a few strokes, he pulled her hand away and positioned himself at her entrance. He entered her heat slowly and then pulled out completely. He entered her again and began a fast pace. He leaned forward to kiss her. Their tongues danced around as their pace increased.

"Yeah, so close…faster, harder…" her breath was hitched and Booth could feel her inner muscles contract. He willingly complied and pounded harder and faster. He was close too. His hand went in between their bodies and found her clit. Brennan threw her head back and scrapped her nails on his back. "Yes, yesyesyes." She was in ecstasy as she felt him explode and the orgasm rock her body. "Yes." He breathed in her ear as he collapsed on top of her.

----------

A week later the partners had to go to their weekly session with Sweets. It was a Thursday afternoon and now that they were a couple they could be doing way better things than sitting in the shrink's office. Booth felt like the kid was going to want to get back at them for the Warrior Princess incident.

"Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth, sit down." Sweets motioned for them to sit. They sat and Brennan pulled out something form her jacket's pocket.

"Here." Brennan handed Sweets a new tie. "I'm sorry I ruined your other one." Sweets took the tie and saw that Brennan was sincere. He thanked her. _Man, this tie is way better than the one she sliced. She can slice all my ties as long as she replaces them. _

Sweets was jotting down some notes in his pad before continuing with the session. Booth and Brennan looked at each other and nodded. She straddled his thighs and Sweets almost fell out of his chair when he looked up. He felt like a peeper for looking at the two, but then again this was his office. Sweets eyes pooped out when he saw Booth's hands grip her ass. Their moans were getting louder and Sweets felt really awkward being there. He rose from his seat and cleared his throat a few times, but the partners never looked at him.

"Lock up when you guys leave." Sweets exited the office. _With those two, I'll be the one who's going to need a shrink pretty soon._

Their lips parted and they laughed. "Guess we really made him uncomfortable." Booth told her. She nodded. "I'm going to do what I should have done the first time we were in this position in Sweet's office."

She stared at him, "And what is that?"

He kissed her lips and pulled her closer. "Want to go to somewhere more private?" he winked at her.

"I don't know if that would be appropriate Agent Booth." She was flirting with him and he liked it. "Fuck, of course I want to go somewhere more private. What took you so long to ask?" She told him in a low husky voice. They hurriedly made their way out of the FBI building.

"Here." He gave her the keys to the SUV.

"You're letting me drive?" He nodded and playfully slapped her ass.

She drove through the streets of DC happy. It wasn't often that Booth allowed her to drive and she wondered why…Her silent questions were answered when his hand slowly made its way up her right thigh under her skin. He moved her panties to the side and inserted a finger in her heat. He moved close to her ear and whispered, "Mmm…your so wet." His touch felt great, but she was driving.

"Booth, stop I'm driving." She really didn't want him to stop, but she didn't need to cause a traffic accident either. He licked her earlobe and removed his finger. She whimpered at the lose. From the corner of her eye she saw as he licked his finger. _He's definitely not a prude._ Her foot pressed the gas pedal harder.

* * *

**The end. How did you guys like the ending? Did I disappoint or did I do a good job? **

**(Was it funny that now the embarrassed one was Sweets?)**

**For those of you who read my previous story, Brennan's Promise, I will start on the sequel in a few days. It will be titled 'Booth's Promise' for those of you who want to read it.**


End file.
